Kim Possible Episode 5775: Give Thanks for Love
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: When Joy decides to invite over the Lipsky/Go families for Thanksgiving dinner, she ends up falling in love, and needs advice. Kim celebrates Thanksgiving with the Possible/Stoppable family, where some awkward suggestions are made for Kim and Ron...


"Kim Possible; Episode 57.75: Give Thanks for Love"

When Joy decides to invite over the Lipsky and Go families for Thanksgiving dinner, she ends up falling in love, and needs Kim's advice. Kim, on the other hand, invites the entire Possible/Stoppable family for Thanksgiving at her own house, in which she is hassled with the proposal of being in a relationship with Ron.

A/N: I decided to make a chapter on a holiday, and I chose Thanksgiving. Christmas was my second choice, but most people choose Christmas and there was already a KP Christmas episode. Also, some more relationship tensions arise in this chapter, especially for Joy, and Kim/Ron. But don't worry, soon I'll get Shego and Drakken smackin'! Hehe. Also, I seem to get a little more into Drakken, Shego and Joy rather than Kim and Ron. I think eventually I'm just going to stick with the villainous trio.

"_Upon the Mayflower pilgrims sailed, until America's Plymouth was hailed. They anchored there in 1620, food nearly gone, and hardships aplenty. Indians shared their seeds, meet, and corn, that's how the first Thanksgiving was born!"_

Mr. and Mrs. Possible sang a little song while in the kitchen of their home, getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night. Mr. Possible held a turkey he just bought from the supermarket, and Mrs. Possible began to put up a few decorations. Jim and Tim Possible ran in the room.

"Oh, _cool!" _Tim exclaimed. "Is that the turkey?" Jim asked. "_I hope Mom doesn't burn it this year…"_ Tim mumbled.

"_Boys…we do remember whose fault it was exactly for the burnt turkey…don't we?" _she replied.

"Which is why, this Thanksgiving, NO ROCKET FUEL TO ROAST THE FOOD." Mr. Possible ordered.

"_Aww, man!"_ The twins said, as they walked out of the room.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

"_Ah, Thanksgiving. Such a great time of year. The turkey, the apple pie, the stuffing…" _Ron trailed on about food that made his mouth water, as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, K.P.! Think of all the food we're going to have tomorrow!" he pressed.

"Oh, I'm excited. I am, really." But no, Kim was not really okay.

"Thanks for inviting me and the family over for Thanksgiving, Kim. We've never experienced a Thanksgiving dinner this big before."

Ron continued to watch Kim's family in the kitchen. But when he looked at Kim herself, he noticed there was much of a difference in delight.

"It's no big, Ron. We're happy to have your family over." She forced a smile. But really, she feared that merging Kim and Ron's family was now going to be a little awkward, due to the event Kim and Ron experienced weeks prior. Since that event, Kim had been a little uneasy towards Ron. She knew he was her best friend, but what he said sounded a little too…extra. And inviting his family over, was suddenly terrifying.

Seeing Kim's expression, Ron figured she was still upset all this time about Drakken, Shego and Joy. So, he thought he'd wake her spirits up with a little hope and humor.

"Hey Kim, do you think Drakken is holding a big dinner for the holidays?" he chuckled slightly.

Kim perked up. She hadn't even thought about the villain trio in a while. Since no crime has come so far, her confidence and hope had begun to come back little by little. Her mind was more occupied with Ron.

"Oh…uh…I don't know…maybe. Remember Christmas with Drakken and Shego at the North Pole?"

"Heh…_yeah."_Ron contemplated. "I _wonder_ what villains _do_ for holidays, even Thanksgiving. I don't know, I can't really see Drakken's lair decked out with decorations and stuff." Ron stopped to think again. "_These are the questions that haunt me…." _

Joy finished putting up the last streamer in the dining room. _"Ohhhh Dr. Draaaaakkkeeeeeennnnnnn!" _Joy sang. "_Come and see how festive this place looks!" _She beamed with pride above the small ladder she stood on.

Dr. Drakken walked in the room, reading some notes and part of a manual. When he looked up, his pupils shrank just a bit.

"Er…_wow._ Joy, you really put your effort into it, didn't you?" he said, quite amazed. Brown, yellow, and orange streamers circled the entire room, as dozens and dozens of flowers were placed everywhere.

"Yup! I wanted to give a nice atmosphere to the dinner."

"Well, I mean, it's only going to be me, you and Shego, you know."

Joy's excitement sank. "It is?"

"Er…._Yeah._"

"_Oh…_" Joy turned to an immediate emotion of depression, and then sprang right back up to bliss.

"Don't you and Shego have a family?" she asked.

"Well…er…I know Shego has brothers…"

"Oh, really?!" her eyes brightened at the thought.

"Um…yeah…" he mumbled. Drakken had a strange feeling Joy was about to ask permission to do something he didn't think was such a good idea…and he was right.

"We should invite them over for Thanksgiving dinner, if they don't have any plans! You know, have a gathering!"

"Joy…I…I don't know about that. I don't really think Shego likes her brothers very much. They came here once, and she referred to them as "her least favorite people"."

Joy made a face. "Well that's not right! It's her family!"

"You really don't know Shego very well, do you?" he said, making a face right back.

Joy sighed. "We…um…we can surprise her…and uh…and _you can blame it on me_. Shego hates me anyway. I'll be sure she's convinced you didn't know about any of it." Joy then, suddenly, perked up. Her eyes glistened with mischief. "_Actually…_I think I'll convince her quite well."

Dr. Drakken raised his eyebrow. "Do what you think is best, Joy. But if Shego attacks you, don't hide behind _me_." And with that, Dr. Drakken left the room. Joy smiled in satisfaction.

"_Like she could ever…_" she mumbled, smirking to herself.

For the next hour or so, Joy did a little research, and found out that Shego did indeed have four brothers—Hego, Mego, and the Wego's, who were twins; Joy found it a little strange that Shego's twin brothers had the same name. However, Joy was curious as to what Shego's brothers were like, and if they were villains too. Figuring she would just simply have to wait to find out, Joy shrugged the thought. Successfully, Joy was able to come across Hego's number, and she called him on the phone.

"Hello?" asked a deep, strong-sounding voice.

"Hello, is this Hego?"

"Why, yes it is!"

"Hi, my name is—"

"What's your problem, miss?"

Joy stopped short. She hadn't even said anything, and he was calling her rude! She then thought he must have been Shego's brother.

"My…_problem_?"

"Yes—is there a fire? A robbery? Is your cat stuck in a tree? Team Go will save you!"

"Team _Go_?"

"Why, yes…this _is _the Team Go hotline. And might I say, it's a pleasure to hear from one in need! This hotline hasn't been used in a long, long time."

"Wait…_this is a hotline?!_" Joy asked. Hego was beginning to sound like…_like a superhero_, or something.

"Yes, like I said before, you're calling on the Team Go ho—_waiiitttt a minute_…IS THIS ANOTHER PRANK PHONE CALL OR SOMETHING?! I THOUGHT I WARNED YOU PUNKS NOT TO CALL ON THE HOTLINE AGAIN!_" _

"Er…Hego?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't know this was a, uh…a hotline. _I was trying to reach you_…who _is _Team Go, anyway?"

"Why, Team Go is…_wait…_who is _this_?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Joy Shock, I work with your sister, Shego."

"You work with my sister?! I thought she worked for that…that other guy, _oh what's his name again…"_

"You mean Dr. Drakken?" Joy offered.

"That's it! Isn't she working with him still?"

"Oh, yes, yes she is. I work for Dr. Drakken as well."

"_I see…_well, what is it that you need, um…_oh, I'm sorry…what was your name again? Joy?"_

"That's right. Joy Shock."

"Right, I'm terribly sorry, Joy. What is it that you need? Is my sister in trouble, or something?"

Joy actually laughed. "No…_at least not yet, anyway. _Actually, I was wondering if you had any plans for Thanksgiving."

"For…_for Thanksgiv—_plans?"

"Right…you know…plans. I was wondering if you'd like to join Dr. Drakken, Shego and I for a nice Thanksgiving dinner."

"A…a…really?!? But…but I thought Shego didn't want us to ever visit her!"

"_Er…she doesn't exactly know I'm inviting you…"_

"Alright, I'll come! It would be good to see Shego again. It's been too long."

"Oh, fantastic! Also, Hego, could you do me a little favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you see if you can get a hold of Mego and the Wego's for me? They're also invited."

"Of course! When should we be there?"

"Oh, um…._hm…_is seven good?"

"Seven is great!"

"Okay, I'll see you then, Hego!"

"Goodbye, Joy." He said with a chuckle, before hanging up.

'_Wow…Hego sounds very….um….nice, compared to Shego. And…oh, snickerdoodles! I forgot to find out who 'Team Go' was…hm…I suppose I can ask him tomorrow. He just sounded so…I don't know…proud, or something. I'm sure it'll be interesting to meet him.'_, Joy thought.

After calling Hego, Joy researched what she could on Drakken's family. Yes, it was indeed her plan to invite Dr. D's relations as well. Joy couldn't find anyone under the name of Drakken other than the blue scientist himself, and so she began to wonder if Drakken had no family at all. Just then, Shego walked in the room.

"Shego!"

"Oh…_hi._"

Joy noticed that Shego's attitude toward her was a little lightened, and not as hateful.

"Shego, do you know if Dr. Drakken has any relations?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know that?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"Oh…um…I was wondering if they…uh…well…well I was just wondering." Joy finally managed to say. If she told Shego her plan, she might spill the beans to Dr. Drakken, Joy feared.

"Well…there _is _Mama Lipsky" Shego said with a deviant smile. "And then there's…" Shego stopped for a minute, shuddered, then hesitated to finish her sentence. "_Then there's ol' cousin Eddie…a.k.a. Motor Ed…" _Shego mumbled. She shuddered again.

"Wait…Mama _Lipsky?_"

"Yeah…Lipsky is Drakken's real name."

"GET OUT."

"No, I'm serious. His real name is Drew Lipsky."

Joy's mouth fell open. "_Wow._ Talk about identity cover! No _wonder _I couldn't track down any of Dr. D's relations! I was looking under the wrong name!"

"_So…_you're tracking down Drakken's relations…_because you were just wondering?_" Shego said, shifting her weight to her hip.

"Um…_yes_?!"

Shego looked at Joy with a questionable look, and then shrugged. "_Whaaatever…_" she said, before walking away. Joy sighed with relief.

_Okay…so Mama Lipsky….Dr. D's mother…she shouldn't be too hard to find…and who else did Shego say? Drakken's cousin, Eddie? A.k.a. Motor Ed? What kind of name is Motor Ed?_

Looking the name upon the computer, figuring it must be a stage name for something, Joy found several news articles on a 'Motor Ed', who committed several car robberies and other crimes involving automobiles. Joy even found an article containing information on a certain scheme that Motor Ed _and _Dr. Drakken were involved in. She figured this _Motor Ed_ then _must _be Drakken's cousin.

"_Huh…so Eddie Lipsky, a.k.a. 'Motor Ed', is a villain just like Drakken!"_Joy said to herself. "_This information is getting pretty interesting!" _

Once again, Joy was able to get a hold of _Motor Ed_'s number. The line picked up.

"Hello? Hello, um…_Motor Ed_?"

"_Ya, this is Motor Ed. _HEY, WAIT A SECOND! THIS IS COUSIN DREW'S NUMBER! SHEGO, IS THIS YOU, BABE?!" Motor Ed had a deep voice, but not as 'proud' as Hego's. It was more…_grungy._

Joy had to restrain herself from laughing. _Babe…? Were Motor Ed and Shego together, or something?!_

"_Um…_no…this isn't Shego. This is Joy Shock I _uh…I work for your cousin as well._"

"_Oh…_well how is green babe doin' anyhow…._seriously, _like…what's goin' on with her?!"

Joy, once again, had to restrain herself. _Green babe?!_

"Um…_Shego's just fine._ Look, Ed, I was wondering if—"

"_Has she mentioned me!? Is she dating anyone yet, because I keep trying to get a hold of her but she never answers or returns my calls…._seriously."

Joy inhaled deeply. This guy was even stranger over the phone than Hego was.

"Um, actually, you can see Shego tomorrow night." Joy bit her lip. She knew Shego was probably going to kill her for this….she saw her shudders.

"_OH WOW, SERIOUSLY?!"_

"Seriously."

"OH GREAT, WHAT TIME?!"

"Come at seven. You'll be joining us for a Thanksgiving dinner." She said.

"OH _sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet. _I'll BE there."

"_Okay, bye Ed."_

"Bye…_seriously._"

Joy raised her eyebrow as Motor Ed hung up.

Sighing, she quite easily located Drakken's mother…a lot easier than the others. When she picked up, Mama Lipsky had a high, squawking voice.

"_Helloo?! DREWBIE IS THIS YOU?!"_

"Um…_hi_ Mrs. Lipsky…um…my name is Joy Shock, I'm an employee of Dr. Dra—_I mean Drew Lipsky_."

"_Ohhh! How nice, my little Drewbie just has so many nice employees!"_

"Right! So…_um…_I was wondering if you'd like to join your son, me, and another of his employee's Shego, for a Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night. Your nephew Eddie Lipsky will be there and Shego's four brothers."

"_OH HOW NICE, MY LITTLE DREWBIE IS HOSTING A THANKSGIVING DINNER?! OH, I'D _LOVE_ TO COME!" _

"_Great! _Come by at seven?!"

"I'll see you there, sweetheart. TELL MY DREWBIE I LOVE HIM!"

"_You betchya…"_

And Joy hung up.

'_Well…Drakken certainly has some…interesting relations.' _Joy thought. She smiled at Mama Lipsky's name for her son, 'Drewbie'. Particularly, Joy liked Motor Ed so far. She thought it quite humorous to imagine Shego and this 'Eddie' guy, as Dr. Drakken's cousin. But guessing from Shego's reaction to saying his name and probably remembering him, Joy would say Shego doesn't prefer him all that much anymore…if she ever did. Joy also realized that her voice was not as cheery today, and figured her energy was low.

The next morning, around 8:00, Joy started preparations for the dinner. She had purchased the turkey last night, after she had personally invited all the guests. _'Still…' _she wondered, _'I hope it was okay of me to invite all of them…I know I didn't exactly get permission…I hope nothing bad happens…'_

Dr. Drakken had entered the kitchen at around 10:00. He picked up his breakfast, which Joy had already prepared for him. He watched her cook while he ate. Joy had made him a simple eggs, bacon and toast, reminding him to have a light breakfast so he could save his appetite for the feast.

"_So…_did you invite Shego's brothers?" he asked while chewing on some egg. Joy put an apple pie in the oven.

"Yes, Hego said he would come, and I asked him to contact the others for me."

"Oh…I forget what Hego looks like…I only got but a short chance to see her two of her brothers once, when they came here."

"When was that?" Joy had set the oven, and was now leaning against the counter as Drakken stood eating.

"Oh, sometime last year. They came with _Kim Possible _and that _sidekick _fellow. They needed Shego for something." Drakken put down his half-eaten plate on the counter.

Joy said nothing, but bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Right, well…I'm just going to cook up a bunch of food; I'll cook the turkey a little later and…_oh_…"

Before Joy could finish her sentence, she had nearly stumbled to the floor. Thankfully, Dr. Drakken had caught her. She was basically crippled, and was holding on to Drakken for her dear life. She could not stand—her legs wobbled slightly, her head drooped, and her words became chopped up. Not to mention she panted a little heavier.

"Joy! _Joy…are you alright?!" _Drakken asked.

"_I….I cha….chaar…."_

"_Joy, what? What is it?!"_

Joy gripped Dr. Drakken's arms tightly. She couldn't support herself.

"_I….ne…chaaarrgee…"_

"What…? Oh! _Wait…_do you need to 'charge' now, or something like that?"

After a few moments of silence and desperate moments of waiting, Joy managed a rough nod.

"_Alright…where do we need to go to get you…uh, 'charged'?"_

"_Rooom..gaa to_ge _too rooom……." _Joy was losing her speech intensely.

Hastily, Dr. Drakken held Joy from around her shoulder and waist, and basically pulled Joy's body to her room. While in the hallway, Shego passed by them.

"_Cute." _She commented, in her sarcastic tone of voice.

It had been weeks since that night Shego and Drakken shared together, and they had both nearly forgotten it, going back to their normal selves.

"_Shut up, Shego." _He snapped.

When approaching Joy's door, she forcefully and obviously with a struggle, reached out to grab the handle, but she did not have the strength to open it. Drakken put his hand to the door handle himself, and their hands touched. Dr. Drakken gave Joy an awkward glance, but her head was just drooped to the floor in limitation. Drakken turned the handle and opened the door.

He seriously almost dropped Joy to the floor.

That would have been funny, but not to Joy.

But seriously, he almost dropped her to the floor. He did, in fact, loosen his grip on her.

Inside Joy's room, replacing almost all the furniture, were about four or five huge metal generators, just barely touching the ceiling. Drakken wondered how Joy managed to get them through the door…unless she built them, which was probably.

Each generator was attached to the others with dozens and dozens of pipes and wires. In the center of the all the generators, which Drakken realized now formed a semi-circle, was a chair. Next to each sides of the chair were metal floor clamps, holding dozens and dozens of more small wires. At the ends of some were cloth straps, and the others, needles.

Drakken didn't know what to do, and Joy was hopelessly gone. But, Drakken figured that this beautiful sight in front of him was the charging process. He pulled Joy to the seat, and had her sit down.

Dr. Drakken frantically looked at the straps and needles. Joy successfully leaned her head against the chair.

"_Sleeves….." _she mumbled.

Dr. Drakken intelligently figured she meant for him to pull up her sleeves, and he did so. He noticed her pale, dainty arms.

Joy mumbled something unintelligent, and strained herself to turn to her right. Motioning for Dr. Drakken to unclamp the wires, which he did, Joy caught them as they fell, weakly. Barely holding on to them, Joy once again hit the back of her chair. Taking at least five wires with straps, she motioned for Dr. D to strap them to her arm, all over. He did so. Then, taking at least three wires with needles attached to them, Joy had pierced her arm and sunk them all through her skin. Drakken winced slightly. The two repeated on Joy's other side. The entre process took about a half an hour.

Joy leaned her head against the chair, terribly feeble.

"_Go, and loc theh doore…"_

"Yes, yes…you told me not to interfere when you charge…dangerous…I know, I know. You can take it from here."

Dr. Drakken thought he caught a nod somewhere in her slight movement.

"Right…I'll uh…I'll check the cooking...make sure nothing's burning…or…something…"

He thought he'd seen Joy manage a smile.

Considerately shutting and locking the door, Dr. Drakken returned to the kitchen. There was some food around the counters he had managed to put back into the fridge until Joy returned to them, and the pie was still baking in the oven. It smelled delicious.

Dr. Drakken continued on to the recreational room, in which Shego was already in. She was reading a book. Sitting at a table at the opposite side of the room, neither of them giving anything but a glimpse to each other, Dr. D began to study the same manual he had that morning, taking some notes and getting excited over his newest evil invention.

About five minutes later, the all of the lights in the room had flickered on and off for about five seconds. Actually, the entire lair had this effect. Drakken and Shego looked around them. A shocking kind of electrical sound was being made all over them, like a light bulb burning out.

Then, the room went dark.

Shego was about to say something, when about two seconds later, the lights came almost all at once came back on again.

'_Huh…must be Joy_.' Drakken thought.

"_Um…_what was that?!" Shego asked.

"Joy." Drakken replied, basically cutting her off or speaking instantly. His tone was as if to say, 'Who else?'

"…oh." Shego said.

A few hours later, Joy basically skipped down the hallway, back into the kitchen. She had found that Dr. Drakken had taken the pie out of the oven, and it looked perfect.

For the rest of the day, until seven o'clock, Joy was successful in making her apple pie, a lovely roasted turkey, stuffing, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, ginger cookies, and more_. As the time closed to seven, Joy was just waiting for either Shego or Drakken to burst right through the kitchen door, and ask for an explaination… _

Shego was passing through the dining room. She stopped at the sight of colored streamers and flowers around the room. But, her attention was mainly drawn to the table, where nine seats were fully and professionally placed with a plate, napkin, cup, a fork, knife and spoon, and so on. Shego didn't think just because it was Thanksgivng Joy would go all out to make the dinner more fancy than usual, for they normally didn't celebrate the holidays too much. She _did _dress a little nicer than usual, wearing a black dress, but she still didn't expect anything bigger or fancier to happen during dinner. The most Drakken and her had celebrated the holidays was last Christmas, when strangely enough, the villainous duo and the entire Possible family, along with the sidekick Stoppable, spent it together. Shaking off the memory, Shego returned her thoughts to the table. She could see the banners, and the flowers, but why had Joy set the table for nine? Were a few henchmen eating with them?

Then, Shego heard a noise. Being a ninja and all, Shego was always well at sensing someone's presence. Kim Possible was sometimes easy to detect, _as were other intruders…_

Shego knew Drakken's footsteps, recognized the henchmen's behavior, and even got a sense of Joy's walk.

This was neither. Shego heard heavy, but quiet footsteps, and then there was a shuffle of other feet…

Shego was about to sound the alarm when she turned around, only to be face to face with her brother, Hego. He was large and muscular, with pale skin with a bluish tint, and slick dark blue hair. He wore jeans and a blue sweater.

"_Shego!_ Happy Thanksgiving, sis!"

Shego's other brother Mego suddenly popped out from behind Hego. Mego was very lanky, unlike Hego, and had a light purple skin color with dark purple hair. He wore dark beige pants, and a purple T-shirt layered over a white long-sleeve shirt.

"Yeah…_so…_where's the food? I'm _starving_!" he said.

Then, Shego's twin brothers, Wego One and Wego Two, with their reddish skin and dark red hair, both wearing the same outfit of beige pants and a magenta colored sweater, jumped out from behind Hego as well. In unison, they said,

"_Hi, Shego_!"

Shego widened her eyes.

"What are you all doing here! I _thought _I told you never to come here to see me!" she ignited her hands in green flames, narrowing her eyes.

"Is that _any way _to treat your _own brother_?" Mego said, crossing his arms.

"But we were invited, for Thanksgiving dinner!" Hego announced.

"_What?!_ Who would invite _you four_ to dinner?! I told Dr. Drakken that I—" Then, finally realizing what had been planned, Shego narrowed her eyes until they were near slits of anger.

"_Joy…_" she said, snarling.

Bursting in through the kitchen door, as Joy expected, Shego was in a fit of rage. The Wego's, Hego and Mego listened intently from the other room.

"JOY! _Why did you invite my brothers over for dinner?!_" Her flames were now brighter and more powerful than ever.

Joy smiled, getting all the food ready. She opened a can of cranberry sauce.

"I thought it would be nice to have a Thanksgiving dinner with Drakken and your family. Besides, I was interested in meeting them."

"But you can't just invite them over without my permission! I _left _my brothers—do you think I mind seeing them—_wait…what do you mean by 'Drakken and my family'_?"

Joy smiled.

"HEY! GREEN BABE!" Shego closed her eyes in the feeling of despair and defeat as she recognized Drakken's cousin's voice.

Motor Ed opened the doorway. He was fairly muscular with a large, bony face. He wore baggy, ripped jeans, and a skin-tight tank top to show off his mussles. He also had a dark brown goatee, and a blonde mullet.

Slicking back his hair, he gazed at Shego.

"What's up, Shego? Long time, no see..._seriously, why haven't you returned any of my calls?_" he said. Shego groaned.

Motor Ed stopped and looked at Joy. "_Woah…something smells really good in here…seriously."_

"MOTHER?!" Shego and Joy heard Dr. Drakken's voice from the other room.

"OH, DREWBIE SWEETHEART, GIVE YOUR MAMA A HUG!"

In the dining room, as Dr. Drakken, a.k.a. Drew Lipsky, was squeezed by his mother's hug, all four of Shego's brothers snickered.

"Shego, Ed, go ahead and sit yourselves down in the dining room. I'll start serving you all in just a few moments." Joy announced.

"Oh great, cause I'm like, seriously starved." Ed said. Again, Shego groaned in despair. Joy thought she saw Motor Ed about to put his arm around Shego's waist as they walked out the kitchen door.

About two seconds later, Joy heard Motor Ed yell, and a loud thud.

After all the drama was settled, and Shego had explained to Drakken that Joy had invited both of their families over for Thanksgiving, the Lipsky's and the Go's all sat down. On one side of the table sat Mama Lipsky, then Motor Ed, then skipping a seat sat Mego, Wego One, and then Dr. Drakken. At the end of the table next to Drakken sat Shego. On the table's other side, Wego Two sat across from Mama Lipsky, and Hego sat across from Mego.

Joy did her best to carry as much food as possible, without dropping anything. But first, she decided to serve the turkey.

Joy took the perfectly roasted, perfectly sliced game in both her hands. Hardly looking at anyone but making sure she did not drop her masterpiece, Joy entered the dining room. Any of the murmurs that were made had ceased in sight of the bird. There were a few _Mmm_'s and _Ahh_'s, and Motor Ed hollered at the food. As she approached the table, she said:

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Joy, the one who invited you all here tonight."

Joy leaned over the chair separating Motor Ed and Mego, and quickly returned to the kitchen. She grabbed the rest of the food for the main course, and reentered the dining room. She noticed a few people had already taken some turkey, and Motor Ed was at the moment ripping off a drumstick.

Joy placed a few dishes on the right side of the turkey, near Mego, Wego One, Drakken, Shego, and Hego were seated, and then the rest of the dishes on the other side, where Mama Lipsky, Motor Ed and Wego Two were seated.

Pulling a chair across from Motor Ed, Joy looked up to finally see Drakken and Shego's relatives. Her impression on Mama Lipsky was that she was quite the…_interesting_…type of mother, with her bright orange hair, bright pink lipstick, and strange yellow glasses. Motor Ed, Joy thought of as a rocker trucker stereotype. Mego was quite good looking, besides the fact that he was purple. Next sat one of the Wego's, Joy observed, as a young boy in his very early teens, with reddish skin and dark red hair. Seeing Mego and Wego One made Joy compare them to Shego, and instantly was able to see how they could have been siblings, thanks to the colored skin. Joy snickered to herself, thinking even Drakken could be Shego's brother, considering _he _had an odd skin color too.

As Joy sat down, she looked to her left, and saw the other Wego. Looking to her right, she saw Hego, who was looking straight at her.

Joy froze. There was something about Hego that made her heart stop. Was it his strong bone structure? His deep, blue-black eyes? The radiance of his pale skin, which was even paler than her own? The blue hair, perhaps, that did indeed stand out? Or maybe it was his strong, large muscular body, that made him tower above everything else.

But no, it was none of these things. Joy didn't realize it at that moment, but it was because she was not looking into the eyes of a villain, in which she was used to by now, but was looking into the eyes of a true hero.

Joy didn't know Shego's brothers were heroes; she didn't know Shego _used _to be a hero. In fact, because Shego was a villain, Joy figured her brothers might have been villains as well. Besides, Drakken's cousin was.

"_H-hi…"_ she said.

"_Hi…" _he replied.

Joy and Hego were staring into each other's eyes for who knows how long. Then, from across the table, Mego noticed his basically hypnotized brother.

"Hey, Hego!" he shouted.

Hego took a struggle to break his glance from Joy. It took Mego a second time to call him.

"YO—HEGO."

"Yeah?" he was finally able to say, switching his view to his brother. Joy continued to watch him as he did so.

"Er…_nothing…nevermind._" Mego answered.

And with that, Hego returned his gaze to Joy, and they stared at each other for a time much longer, and unable to find words; they were mesmerized.

After about two minutes of not being able to find words, Joy managed to say,

"Will you excuse me for a minute?"

Hego snapped out of his trance. "Oh—yes, of course."

Joy gave a weak smile as she got up from her chair and walked slowly at first, awkwardly not being able to take her eyes off Hego. Then, hastily, she turned around and spiritedly ran out the room, into the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, Joy was in hysterics.

"_Ohh my God oh my God oh my God…"_

Joy paced around the kitchen, making sure all the desert was ready for serving. But she couldn't go back out there. She was afraid.

"What do I say to him? The whole time I couldn't even mumble a word! _Well, neither could he…_but still! I…I need advice, or…or something!"

Joy frantically paced around again, trying to calm herself, and think.

'_Alright, Joy. You can DO THIS.'_ she thought.

Taking a deep breath, Joy dramatically puffed her chest to resemble Hego, and then walked to the door, ready to go out.

Once face to face with the wood, she exhaled and walked away from it.

"I can't do this." she said. "But who can I talk to? Shego is certainly out, and I really don't think Mama Lipsky would be any help…plus they're both in there anyway…but I should talk to someone who would know what to do in this situation!"

Joy contemplated for a moment. Then,

"I KNOW WHO I CAN TALK TO!"

Kim Possible was just partially through the Possible/Stoppable Thanksgiving dinner for almost an hour now. There was Kim, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Jim and Tim, Kim's uncle Slim Possible and her little cousin Joss Possible, and Kim's Nana. Then there was Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Ron, and Rufus.

The families were enjoying the meal, talking heartily and having a good time, when the Kimmunicator went off.

'_Oh, please don't tell me I have a mission…and please, please, PLEASE don't tell me it's with Drakken! I'm not ready for this!'_

Kim answered the call with a "Wade…?"

"KIM! You _won't believe _who just hit on the site!"

Wade connected Kim through to the caller, and soon enough, Kim and Joy were once again face to….face on the Kimmunicator.

"_JOY?!?!" _Kim shouted.

The Possible/Stoppable team stopped talking, and looked to Kim.

Kim gave an apologetic smile, and walked out of the room. Ron got up and followed.

'_Oh no, it's Joy. Drakken is working with her, I just know it! She's calling to tell me she's now his assistant or something! His other sidekick—another Shego!'_

"Kim? What's wrong?" Ron asked, coming in and glancing over to the Kimmunicator.

"KIM! Oh, please, Kim, you've got to help me!" Joy said, sounding frantic.

'_Help her? What's going on? Is Drakken forcing her to help him? Does she not want to? Is he and Shego keeping her there when she wants out? There might be hope!'_

"Help…? What do you mean? _What's Drakken done to you_?" Kim asked.

"What? N-nothing…Drakken's done nothing. Oh! Happy Thanksgiving, by the way!"

"_Um…_" Ron said.

"Oh, right! Kim—I need your help! I've got a _major _problem going on over here!"

"What? What is it?" Kim asked, worriedly.

"Well, I invited both Drakken and Shego's family over for Thanksgiving, and—"

"Woah, what?" Ron asked. Joy stopped talking.

"So villains _do_ celebrate holidays like normal people!"

Kim and Joy raised their eyebrow at Ron. He shut up. Joy once again directed her angst on Kim.

"Right, so everyone's here. And…and Shego's brothers are here…"

"Lemme guess: Shego is mad at her brothers, and she's attacking them."

"Um…no."

"Shego's attacking you for inviting her brothers?"

"No…" Joy stopped, with a look of horror on her face. She frantically and suspiciously looked around her. "At least…_not yet…_"

"Then what?" Kim asked.

"Um…I think…well…its Hego."

"Oh, Hego? What about him?"

"Er…well…um…"

"What?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO HIM, OKAY?! We keep staring at each other and he smiles at me and stuff and I don't know what to say because I'm going to sound so stupid, and I think people have noticed that—"

"Woah, woah…slow down. _Do you mean to tell me that you called the Kimmunicator so you could ask for boy advice."_

"_No…I'm asking for Hego advice."_

Kim smacked her forehead.

"Joy…_seriously?_"

Joy groaned, then laughed. "Okay, _now_ you're starting to sound like Motor Ed."

"He's there, too?"

"Yup."

Kim sighed.

"_Um…_I don't know…just…find a common interest or something. Like…talk about Shego or something. Just…just stay calm. Take a deep breath and be natural."

"I don't think I can."

"Sure you can, Joy."

Kim was surprised at how convincing she sounded, as if she was talking to Monique or something.

"Look, Joy—what _has _been going on between you and Drakken? Are you…still working for him?" Kim asked.

"Well, yeah. I cook and clean for him."

"Anything else? Like…you know…_evil stuff_?"

Joy made a face, as if not sure what to say.

"Well, I _have _helped him on a few doomsday inventions of his. He tends to miss the simple details of his work, which is normally the result for his…um…frustration, to get them to work…" Joy trailed on.

"…What _is_ Drakken working on, Joy?" Kim inquired.

Joy perked up, widening her eyes a bit. Kim could tell she wasn't supposed to say anything. "Er…I don't know _exactly _what he's planning…mainly he's just working on weapons and stuff at the moment. I haven't seen him make an actual scheme yet."

"What kind of weapons has he worked on…better yet…what have you _helped _him with?" Kim narrowed her eyes.

"_Um…_sorry, Kim…I can't really tell you that kind of information."

"Why not? We're friends, right?" Kim cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…_technically_ you're now my enemy…"

"HA! So you _are _working with Drakken and Shego's evil schemes!"

"NO! I'm just saying that…because…well…I'm _loyal _to Dr. Drakken. And if you're an enemy to him, you're an enemy to me, too."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You're…_loyal _to him?"

"Well…_yeah._ I've uh…I've _bonded _with him."

"EWWWWW I don't even want to know those kind of details!"

"No, no! It's not like _that _kind of bonding! Ew!" Joy made a face. "Look, I work for him now, and we've become, I'd say, pretty good friends, if anything. My loyalty to Dr. Drakken comes in no small part of what he's done for me. _If Drakken is romantically interested in anyone, it certainly wouldn't be me…_" Joy mumbled that last part so low, Kim and Ron couldn't hear.

"Alright, Joy…but you're _not _working with Drakken and Shego…you know…_evilly?" _Kim asked.

"Not really, no."

This made Kim calm down a bit. Ron, who hasn't really said a word for a while, noticed Kim's relief.

"But…can you help me with Hego?" Joy asked.

Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "_Just…_act natural. Calm down and pretend like you're talking to…I don't know…_Drakken _or something."

Joy sighed. "_All right, I guess I could—"_

"_Joy?" _Shego called from the other end of the room. "_Joy, what are you doing? Dr. D told me to come check on you; you've been gone for a while now."_

Joy gasped. "Gotta go!" she whispered, as Joy ended their connection.

Joy quickly returned to Shego.

"_Sorry about that…I uh…I needed to…um…check something…"_

Shego rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

When Joy and Shego returned, Motor Ed was talking on and on; shouting, really, to everyone about monster trucks and whatever else raided his mind. Mama Lipsky, besides telling Eddie Lipsky to often shut up, really minded her own business and ate her Thanksgiving dinner. The Wego's ate their food, and smiled at Drakken's humorous cousin, Joy and Hego's awkward but flirtatious conversation, and everyone else's awkward expression from around the table. Often, they would look to each other, thinking the same thing, and let out a snicker. Mego, during the whole time, was watching his brother and Joy. He was eying their reactions toward each other, and their expressions.

Nobody knew it, but while seeing his brother basically flirt with Joy, Mego was beginning to get a little jealous.

Drakken and Shego often stole glances to each other. They knew they were thinking the same thing—how awkward it was for their family to be there, together. How much they didn't want them to be there…or, frankly, how much _they _didn't want to be there.

"This is _very _good, Joy." Hego announced, while taking a bite of turkey.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, glad to get to a subject she was stable about.

"You're quite the magnificent cook! You cooked all this yourself?"

"Yes, I'm Doctor Drakken's maid and cook. I make everything eaten here."

"You're _just _clean and cook for Drakken and my sister?"

"The henchmen, too."

"But that's it? Just cleaning and cooking?"

"Well, I do sometimes help Dr. Drakken with his…_inventions_ and the machinery around here. I'm uh…_I'm good with mechanics_."

Hego nodded in approval.

At the end of the table, Shego had suddenly noticed Hego and Joy talking. There was something in both of their eyes that made her spy with interest. Unlike Mego, Shego wanted to look away from it. After seeing the way Hego looked at Joy, and the way Joy smiled sweetly at whatever Hego was saying to her, she had gotten the idea of what was going on. Even Drakken noticed the two.

"What's with _them?_" he inquired to Shego.

Shego groaned. "You really _are _oblivious, aren't you?" she said.

As Dr. Drakken gave a confused expression, and once again looked to Joy and Hego, Shego buried her head in her arms.

While the heroes, villains, Joy and Mama Lipsky ate, the light suspending above them had started flickering. Unsure if she should reveal her powers in front of everyone, Joy pretended not to notice. However, Dr. Drakken had seen the light and Joy's ignorance, so he thought he would inform her of it.

"Joy, the light, please." He stated, not glancing up from his plate.

Joy looked at Dr. Drakken, awestruck. Then, looking around at everyone else, Joy glanced at the light, pointed her finger at it, and a bolt of electricity shot from her finger to the bulb, and it stopped flickering.

Confirming Joy's fears, everyone stopped and stared. There was a silence.

Then,

"OHH, THAT'S WICKED SWEEET! SHE'S GOT THE YELLOW MAGIC! AHHHHHH, YEAH!" Motor Ed yelled, air-guitaring.

"Wow! That's some power you have there, Joy!" Hego announced.

Joy smiled in embarrassment. "Um…_thanks_.

"Um…_mother? _Are…are you okay?" Drakken asked, leaning over the row of people to view his mother's shocked face. He'd forgotten that his own mother was present. It was indeed a fact that he'd never come around to telling his dear old mother that he was a villain, and aimed in the global domination business covering it up saying he was a radio talk show doctor (which is what he first told Joy). Besides that, his mother didn't know of Shego's power, and certainly not of Hego's, Mego's, or Wego's, but now, she'd known Joy's.

Mama Lipsky gave a shriek. "Young lady, DO YOU KNOW YOU JUST HAD ELECTICITY COME OUT OF YOUR FINGER?!" It looked almost as if she was about to faint.

"Why, yes, Mrs. Lipsky. It's a power of mine. I'm uh…I'm _gifted…_like those people in comic books and stuff." She didn't know what else to say to a woman who didn't know she was surrounded by human beings with super powers.

"Why, we're all superheroes! _Well…most of us…_" Hego said, stealing a glance at his sister. He didn't include Joy, because to Hego, it didn't really seem like Joy was one of the bad guys.

Mama Lipsky crinkled her eyebrows. "You are?"

"Why, sure! I, along with my brothers," again he stole a glance at Shego, who simply narrowed her eyes, "Make up the…um…_unfortunately retired _superhero league TEAM GO!" With that, Hego, Mego, and the Wego's raised their fists in the air, and their Team Go glow were revealed.

Joy, though suspicious if Shego's brothers had special powers as well, was still quite shocked. Although, Mama Lipsky was near to a heart attack.

Shego, rolling her eyes, ignited her hand as well, and showed Mama Lipsky her power. Hego smiled.

"_Woah…_this whole FAMILY'S GOT THE COLORED MAGIC!" shouted Motor Ed.

"I, Hego, have the power of super strength!" Hego announced in a proud voice. It boomed and echoed within the room.

"I shrink…" Mego said, bored.

"We can multiply ourselves!" The Wego's said in unison.

"Rays of fire." Shego said, examining her glowing hands. She extinguished her power and inspected her nails.

"DREWBIE, DID YOU KNOW YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAD GREEN FLAMES COME OUT OF HER HANDS?!" Mama Lipsky shouted across the table.

Dr. Drakken pulled at his collar. "Um…Shego isn't my uh…she's not my _girlfriend…_and yes mother, I knew."

"I can't believe my Drewbie, the radio talk show doctor, has an employee who's a SUPERHERO!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Shego got up from her chair. "Woah woah, I am _not _a superhero. My brothers may be, but I am _certainly _not a part of _that _business…_not anymore!"_

Motor Ed chuckled. "Cousin Drew? Radio talk show _doctor_?"

The table was silent. Everyone knew what Dr. Drakken really was, except for his own mother. She seemed to be confused.

Joy sighed. "_Why don't you just…let it out, Dr. D?" _she murmured, looking into her boss's eyes from across the table.

Everyone looked at Drakken, not saying a word. They were all patiently waiting for the confession.

After a few moments of silence, Drakken sighed.

"Mother…there's…there's something I have to tell you." he began.

"Honestly, _I'm_ pretty surprised after all this time _you_ didn't figure it out already." Shego said.

"_Shut up, Shego._" He snapped. He didn't like Shego talking to his mother that way. This was very personal for him, and it was very, very hard to tell the woman who raised him and loved him since birth that he was evil, and of all the things he's done.

"Go on, Drewbie." Mama Lipsky pressed.

Once again, 'Drew Lipsky' sighed. Because the table was so quiet, it seemed very loud.

"_Mother…I'm…I mean…Shego and I…we're…"_

"GETTING MARRIED?!" she offered.

Everyone burst into laughter, except for Joy and Drakken. Even Shego laughed.

"WHAT?! NO!! MOTHER, PLEASE!" he shouted, completely and utterly shocked at his mother thought. Didn't he just tell her that Shego was _not _his girlfriend?

"WE'RE VILLAINS!"Shego yelled.

Everyone went silent again. Mama Lipsky's face slowly turned from confusion to horror.

"W…what?" she whispered.

"VILLAINS! V.I.L.L.A.I.N.S. You know, global domination, world conquest, EVIL?!" Shego said, laughing a bit. Drakken looked as if this was hurting him more than anybody.

"Drewbie…_is this true?!_" she pressed.

Motor Ed laughed. "Well of course it's true! And you thought _I _was the one who had trouble with the law! Cousin Drew's been at it a heck lot longer than I have!"

Mama Lipsky gasped.

"DREWBIE, IS THIS TRUE?!?!"

Dr. Drakken grinned guiltily. "…Yes?"

Mama Lipsky fainted.

Once Mama Lipsky was revived, mostly everything went back to normal. Of course Mrs. Lipsky needed time to take everything inn, and frankly, she wasn't very pleased with her son's confession. He ended up telling her everything, from his arch rival Kim Possible to many of his previous schemes, including the one he and Motor Ed had been involved with.

But, after everything had been settled down, Drakken excused himself. When Shego noticed the expression on his face as he left, she excused herself as well. She met him in the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter island, his eyes closed, and exhaling deeply.

"Too much to handle for you, too?" she said, walking in.

Dr. Drakken opened his eyes and saw Shego, not knowing what to say at the moment.

"_I just…needed to get away for a moment_." He said at last.

"I know how you feel. _I cannot _believe that Joy invited my brothers! _Ugh! _I just can't stand them one _bit!_"

"_And my mother…_" Drakken sighed. "She just wont ever treat me the same now that she knows who I really am."

"And 'Eddie Lipsky'," Shego air-quoted, "Is really starting to get on my nerves."

Drakken forced a smile. "You _could _always blast him."

"At this rate, I'm bound to. But if I'm going to blast _anyone _after this, its Joy."

Dr. Drakken made a face. "_She was only trying to—"_

"_Trying to what? Be nice?" _Shego snapped.

Drakken shrugged. "Don't take it too hard on her."

Shego eyed him. "You know, if I couldn't think any better, I'd assume you _liked _her."

"_Like her? _Shego, please. I'm a thirty-seven year old man, a mad scientist no less, aiming for global domination."

"What does that have to do with not liking her? I mean, really, I…_wait, wait…_you're only thirty seven?!"

Drakken made a face. "Of course I'm only _thirty-seven. _How old did you _think _I am?"

Shego looked away. "Oh…I don't know…_a lot older than that…_"

Dr. Drakken grumbled something unintelligent.

"So…you're telling me you _don't _like Joy?" she asked.

"Shego, I trust her. She's a better henchwoman than I could ask for. _I'm working on something big, Shego_…and with her power; I have a good feeling we will succeed this time!"

Shego narrowed her eyes. "What _have _you been working on lately? I've seen you work pretty hard these past couple of weeks."

"You'll see….in a few more weeks we shall begin the first step to my plan! And I truly _do _have a good feeling about this."

Shego stretched her lips to the side. Then, she sighed. "Whatever you say, Dr. D."

The two were silent for a moment. Dr. Drakken looked to the door.

"You ready to go back out there?" she asked.

Drakken sighed. "Nope. But, I'm pretty sure I have to; someone, _probably Joy…_will come in and fetch us soon anyway."

And with that, Dr. Drakken and Shego returned to their family.

Conversation sparked at the Possible/Stoppable dinner. James and Slim Possible were talking something about robotic technology. Then, Dr. Possible had mentioned something about a new invention he was working on: The Hephaestus Project.

"Yup, it's going great so far, Slim!" he said. "In only a matter of weeks, the Hephaestus Project should be a go!"

"You know, Kimberly Ann," Nana began. "You and Ronald seem to be closer than ever."

Kim and Ron looked to each other, and smiled.

"Well, Ron _is _my best friend. We've been through a lot together."

Nana smiled. "You two sound like you'd be the perfect couple. Don't you think it's time you and Ronald had become one, or are you already?" Nana asked.

Kim froze. She didn't know what Ron was thinking or doing at that moment, but Kim was utterly shocked. Why did Nana say that? She knew Kim and Ron were just friends! There wasn't anything going on between them…_right_?

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring up any awkward feelings, you two. I was simply making a suggestion." Nana Possible said, defensively.

"She's right, you know. You two have been so close it would almost seem like you were boyfriend and girlfriend." Ron's mom said.

"I agree. You'd be perfect for each other." Ron's dad commented.

"You know, Kimmie Cup," Dr. Possible had begun. But by that time, Kim had already left the dining room and went into the kitchen.

"Was it something I said?" asked Dr. Possible.

'_No, no, no! There is nothing going on between Ron and I!' _Kim thought from inside the kitchen.

'_Ron's my best friend. But he's not BOYFRIEND material! I mean, the Junior Prom is coming up, and I'm most likely going to end up going with Ron…but it's the PROM. Going with Ron, to us, would be just another friendly hanging-out-and-having-a-good-time dance. But to other people, it would probably seem like it's something more…because it's the PROM…not just a dance, but THE dance. And then what? Would something ACTUALLY happen between us? No…I don't like Ron that way! I don't!'_

"Kim? Are you in here?" Ron knocked before he entered. "Are you alright, K.P.?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

Kim tried to look away. "I'm fine…"

"Look, what they said back there…"

"It's alright, Ron…"

"No, listen. What they said back there…don't let it get to you. I mean, we're just friends. And if by any chance something was between us, then it would happen on our own. Don't think like our families are trying to pressure us into anything. What we have is good enough for me—I care for you, Kim…you're like…you're like my best friend, from Pre-K, and…and I don't want you to feel like there's anything wrong with that, or if we should care for each other anymore than we already do."

Kim glimpsed at Ron, and then looked away again. "Thanks, Ron…"

Ron waited for Kim to return to dinner.

"Just go." She said. "Just give me a few minutes…I'll be fine."

"Kay." He said, before leaving her in the kitchen.

It took Kim a few minutes to contemplate what Ron had just said. What did it mean? Did she detect something beneath his words? No…no, of course not! He just meant that they cared for each other in a best-friends kind of way, and nothing else. He said Kim shouldn't feel pressured by what everyone says…they were _just friends. _

And yet, the anxiety and pressure never went away as Kim took a deep breath, opened the kitchen door, and returned to her family and friends.

"Dinner was great, Joy." Mego said, before getting ready to leave. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Oh, no problem, Mego! Thank you so much for coming."

Mego, Wego One and Wego Two composed their gratitude and goodbye's to everyone, and left the lair, to return to their Team Go jet, and get back to Go City. Hego stayed behind for a few minutes, giving his personal good-bye to Dr. Drakken, and especially Shego. However, she didn't seem too pleased with him still being around.

Mama Lipsky was completely quiet ever since her revival. But, after dinner and before departing, she approached her son.

"Drewbie? May I speak with you?"

Dr. Drakken gulped. "Of course, mother."

"Drewbie…let me just say something. It breaks my heart to see what my little Drewbie has become—into an evil villain, going around absucting people, building weapons, and trying to kill a nice, innocent teenage girl! I never thought MY SON would want to do things like this! I would have never expected that MY DREWBIE had so much EVIL and REVENGE inside of him! It's A DISGRACE!"

Dr. Drakken lowered his head in shame.

"But," she continued, "You are my son, and no matter how evil you really are, I will always love you."

Drakken looked up, smiled, and gave Mama Lipsky a heartfelt, warm hug. "Thank you, mother. That really means a lot to me."

And then she left.

Motor Ed, the second-to-last to leave, went to Drakken and Shego as well.

"Well, big cuz, I guess this is goodbye for now. Let me know if you need any help with that flying car of yours or something…_seriously _that thing needs to be tricked out."

Dr. Drakken rolled his eyes. "Sure, Eddie."

Then, Motor Ed strolled over to Shego, and again, slicked back his hair.

"So, Green Babe…" he began. "How's about we get together sometime next week, and we—"

Motor Ed didn't get to finish his sentence, for he was being blasted out of the lair with green fire balls.

Outside the lair's walls, you could hear Motor Ed's shout:

"BOY DO I LOVE THAT GREEN MAGIC! AHHHHHHHHHHHH, YEAH!"

Shego rolled her eyes.

Only Drakken, Shego, Joy and Hego remained. After thanking Drakken and his sister, Hego approached Joy. When she realized, she couldn't help but shout an "eep" to herself.

"Thanks for everything, Joy." Hego extended his arm out to her. She took it.

Instantaneously, Hego retrieved his hand, and held it, cowering. Joy looked horrified.

Then, he laughed. "You shocked me."

Joy relaxed, and laughed with him. "I'm sorry. I tend to do that quite often…_unintentionally, _of course."

Hego smiled. "Well, it was really nice to see my sister again. And, it was nice to meet you. You're an amazing cook." Hego beamed. He did, indeed, like food, along with his other brothers.

Joy smiled. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

Hego lingered for a bit.

"Maybe…one day we could…get to know each other a little more. Say…grab some lunch somewhere and…you know…_chat _and stuff. _Catch up…_maybe one day you could visit the Go Tower."

Joy radiated, and a little static came off of her. "I'd like that." she said.

Hego smiled, yet again.

"HEGO, WHERE ARE YOU?! LETS GO, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS TO DRIVE THIS STUPID JET, ANYWAY!" Mego shouted from outside the lair.

Hego rolled his eyes. "I'll, um…I'll e-mail..or call you…or something." He said, slowly backing away.

Joy smirked. "Okay."

And with that, Hego left the lair, to calm his brother's shouts. Soon after, the sound of a jet was heard taking off.

Drakken, Shego and Joy all looked to each other. Then, one by one, they left the room. Drakken and Shego left to retire for the night, as Joy cleaned up.

About an hour after cleaning up the entire dining room and throwing away all excess food (Joy didn't believe in leftovers), Joy was in her room.

Besides the generators, there were still a few pieces of furniture. There was a bed, however Joy never used it, a wardrobe, and a mirror. At that moment, Joy was in front of the mirror, examining herself.

'_Look at the way I'm dressed…a simple gray top, black boots, and a dirty maid's dress? All I wear is aprons and such for cleaning and cooking, which is all I need…but it's all I ever do…or did, for that matter. Hego invited me to lunch, or to visit him in Go City! I can't just go there looking like this! I don't have much money, but from what I've earned so far working for Dr. Drakken I'm sure I can buy something useful. I mean…other than the type of clothes I have on now, there's only one other article of clothing I own, and I haven't worn it in such a long time…it's been years since I've last seen myself in it! Under all these frumpy clothes my body isn't revealed at all—I mean, look at Shego! She wears HER jumpsuit, and her body looks great! Maybe if I wore mine again…of course it wouldn't do for 'going to lunch', but it's better than aprons anyway…but where WOULD I wear it? Should I just get rid of it? …No. It's useful to my power, and maybe someday Dr. D would want me to help him with his schemes by my using my power. THAT'S a time for me to wear it. Although, I'm not too sure if it's still effective…'_

Joy went to her wardrobe, and pulled out an outfit that was covered in an opaque blue plastic. The thing was damn hard to clean, and keeping it pristine was essential. Joy unzipped the plastic, and viewed the old outfit she used to wear a long, long time ago…back in the day.

'_This jumpsuit brings back so many memories…back when I was a young orphan, and I needed money…nowhere to turn, no one to love, I took care of me and only me. I acted so bad back then….and now, think of the irony! Now I'm back where I started, working for villains! And yet I keep asking myself…am I now yet again a villain as well? After I've done all those horrible things—attacking innocent civilians for fun, robbing banks for money, and even working with that criminal back when I lived in Go City! Oh, what was her name…Electronique, was it? Yes, I remember her…I remember how she used me…how she stole my power! She said she would help me get rid of the very thing that was destroying me…and instead, she just stole that power from me and put it into herself! Oh, how I despise that woman! Thankfully after she drained me of my electricity, I still had some within me…and that was how charging began, wasn't it? Yes, that's right! I was so drained of my power that I had to connect myself to generators to refill my electricity! And ever since then, I had to keep re-filling myself, after what Electronique had done to me…she not only drained my power but my ability to use sustain a constant amount of energy…and so, no longer could I have just been charged completely and stay that way! Oh…! If it wasn't for me, that woman would even have her name! I wonder if Hego's ever heard of her…he said he was a superhero, and lived in Go City…yes, I'm sure he's fought her some time ago. And yet again do I come back to the horrors of not owning a simple dress…'_

Joy zipped back her outfit, and put it away. For now, she had no use of it. She was hardly using her power for anything but fixing a flickering light every once and a while, and using her energy to just…_work._ To clean…_and to cook. _Joy knew it was a disgrace…it was a betrayal to her power…she was not using it at all. And, oh—if only Drakken and Shego could see what she could do!

'_No matter…maybe one day Dr. Drakken will request for me to do something evil. And maybe I'll succeed…no…most likely I WILL succeed, but the question is…am I really ready to go back to the bad side? To be a villain again? It's been so long…I've been GOOD for so long…I feel like I've forced every bit of negative energy out of me…I even put that setting on the charger to convert all energy to GOOD energy as it passes through me, so I wouldn't have to worry about being evil again, and my power getting to my head. Just as long as that setting is not changed or damaged…._

And with that, Joy sighed, turned away from the mirror, and returned to her powerless, unimpressive duty, as a mere servant for Dr. Drakken. 

**Preview for Next Episode:**

"GO TEAM GO!"

The four-membered-Team Go is back again, shining as bright as ever just like their Team Go glow. And it's for Hego's birthday! But…_Shego _would never have agreed to anything like this….then…how can Team Go be back?


End file.
